Priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. § 119 to Japanese Applications No. 2015-227376 filed on Nov. 20, 2015 which is hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection system and the like.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers have been known as examples of a liquid ejection device. With an inkjet printer, printing can be performed on a printing medium such as a printing sheet by discharging ink, which is one example of a liquid, from an ejection head. Such an inkjet printer has been known to have a configuration in which ink stored in a tank, which is one example of a liquid storage container, is supplied to the ejection head. (For example, see JP-A-2015-80907). Note that in the following, the expression “liquid ejection system” is sometimes used to refer to a configuration in which a liquid storage container such as a tank has been added to a liquid ejection device such as an inkjet printer.
JP-A-2015-80907 is an example of related art.
The liquid ejection system described in JP-A-2015-80907 has an issue in that when the volume of the liquid storage container increases, the liquid ejection system tends to become larger.